


Freckles

by idlewriter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I am sleepy, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, freckle appreciation, is it because i love sleeping?, they're just sleepy, why are they always either tired sleepy or going to sleep in my fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlewriter/pseuds/idlewriter
Summary: Summer is Chan’ favourite season.Because when there is summer and there is sun,there is also a very freckled Felix.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> 05:28am:...  
> this has been stored away for some time now due to me not ever finishing it but here you go!  
> it's short, and it's not that good but i hope you find some kind of joy by reading it anyways?

“When it’s summer you have a hundred and twenty-two, if you include the small ones. At least for now. During winter you have forty-seven that never seem to fade, they always stick around, and it is very much appreciated".

Chan rambles on and on, quietly and slowly, and slow is also the finger that he is dragging from freckle to freckle on Felix’s cheek. It is as if he is drawing invisible constellations on his skin, connecting the dots to draw his own little pictures on the canvas that is Felix’s skin. Felix does not say anything, but watches him through half lidded eyes, almost fighting to hold them open as sleep is on the verge of taking over.

“I don’t need to look up at the sky to find the most beautiful constellations.” Chan continues to speak, revelling in how Felix’s body speaks for him; how his complexion turns pink, and how a small, shy smile plays on his lips.

Chan lets his finger run from Felix’s cheek and down to his shoulder, leaning in to take a closer look. “Did you know that most of those freckles that fade in the winter are those who belong on your shoulders?” he whispers, and Felix hums quietly in feigned thought before he gives Chan a small shake of his head in reply. Chan does only chuckle at the small amount of effort and rolls his eyes as arms circle his neck. He supposes Felix means it as a kinder version of _shut up_ , but he does not mention it.

Instead he smiles and presses a kiss onto Felix’s shoulder before he slowly proceeds to move towards his collarbone, and so further up to his neck. Felix sighs in content and lets his head fall back just the slightest. A sharp, yet quiet intake of breath sounds through the room when he feels familiar pinches prickle over his neck, and the laugh that slips from Chan’s lips makes his heart beat a little faster.

“Love every part of you.” Breathes Chan between kisses as he makes his way up to his lips. He hovers above them just barely, and grins when Felix’s eyes tiredly flutter open. “Love you too.” he replies with a smile and leans up just the slightest so he can press their lips together. Chan cups Felix’s jaw and carefully drags him along when he lays himself down on his back, the action forcing the corners of Felix’s mouth to twitch upwards into a small smile.

However, an arm does all too suddenly wrap around his middle to pull him down and closer quicker, and a very surprised squeak slips past his lips. Felix is the one who pulls away from the kiss, his eyes looking like small, moon-like crescents as he chuckles at himself. Chan does as well, not stopping even when the door to his bedroom opens. They both glance at the intruders: Changbin and Hyunjin, but doesn’t really care much about it. Felix does only look back down at Chan before he lays his head down on his chest and closes his eyes, and Chan begins to draw patterns on his back once again after he has settled.

It doesn’t take long for Felix to fall asleep, and when he does, Chan decides to count the freckles on his shoulder for the umpteenth time until sleep eventually takes a hold of him as well.  


End file.
